justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MistyMelissa/Just Dance TV Show: The Second Movie
Hello, MistyMelissa here a.k.a the author of this show. It's time for the big moment of the show, the second movie is finally premiered. Well, I hope you enjoy the movie! ;) Movie It starts of with a globe of the dancers dancing around, there is a kingdom here were you meet, the prince of leadership. Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"That's me, hello, I am Dragostea Din Tei P2, the prince of leadership" Intro (Song: All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) '''Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"I cannot wait for tonight" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"Me too, it's gonna be big!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Ok boys, don't get too excited" 'Risky Business - '"Yeah, you could ruin the surprise" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"I must agree" 'Diggy - '"Me too, it's been around the news, so everydancer will know" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) - '"Tonight, me and my best friend will perform our flashlight our ship can do, right P2? *Elbows P2*" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"Of course" A while later. 'Footloose - '"I have no idea why, but I am totally excited for the night!!" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"*Chuckles* Footloose" 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"Why are you so funny? because you are one of the most funniest dancers of all time" 'Footloose - '"I can pretty tell, I always make dancers laugh" '24K Magic (P2) '- '"Of course you do, you are a really funny dancer" '''24K Magic (P1) - '"Must agree" All About Us (P1) - '"Now, what's next?" '''All About Us (P2) - '"Is it that time we go to the palace?" 'All About Us (P3) - '"Yeah, I was wondering that as well" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"You guys are correct, once a year when we do this, all royal dancers must go to a special palace" 'Don't Worry (P1) - '"Oooh, sounds interesting" 'Don't Worry (P2) - '"Very interesting" At the palace. 'BonBon - '"Are you sure, you know what to say?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Yes BonBon, I remember everything" 'Youth - '"Well, good luck boss" 'Can't Hold Us - '"I hope your speech amazes everydancer" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Of course it will" A few minutes later. 'Don't Stop Me Now - '"Good evening everydancer" 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"We have an annoucement to make" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Tonight will be a special night, so get excited" After the speech, suddenly the sky goes dark and blue lightnings appear, then a hurricanes comes out of the blue. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Oh no" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"This can't be" 'Handclap (P1) - '"This is not good" 'Handclap (P2) - '"I hope it's not gonna be serious" The hurricane has red eyes, and Animals Extreme jumps the hurricane. 'Diggy - '"It's you!" '24K Magic (P2) - '"Animals Extreme!!" 'Wherever I Go - '"You know we are tired of your stupid takeovers!" 'What Is Love - '"And to be fair, you need a break" Dragostea Din Tei P2 steps in, and snaps at Animals Extreme. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"That's it, this is the final time I am battling you!" 'Animals (Extreme) - '"That's too late, my changedancers will takeover this place!" The changedancers run around the place. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"We gotta get out of here" The dancers run, when you cross the bridge, the lightnings attack the bridge and the dancers fall down and they scream. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"This is not good" 'What Is Love - '"That beast doesn't know I am scared of falling" They land on water. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) - '"Thank goodness we are safe" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"P1, you are wrong, look" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"There is a waterfall" They fall down the waterfall, when they land. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Woah, that was crazy, but good thing there is a coast like here" They land on the ground. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"Here we are, safe and sound" A while later. '24K Magic (P1) - '"Ok, I might be predictable but, I think everydancer is getting attack, what are we gonna do?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Everydancer, calm down, everything will be under control, believe in me" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"I have an idea!" Kissing Strangers P2 uses his gauntlet, and the dancers automatically transport to Kissing Strangers' spaceship. At the spaceship 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"Hey, why are we in here?" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"Not to protect ourselves, but to think of some plans" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) - '"Plan 1, we use your goldmoves to attack those beasts" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"Plan 2, we have to save the dancers to protect them, do I make myself clear? does everydancer understand?" 'Everydancer - '"Understand" 'All About Us (P1) - '"What are we waiting for?" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Let's save Just Dance!" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) - '"That's the spirit, let's do this!" Kissing Strangers P1 uses his gauntlet and the dancers go back to the world. When they got back, everything is tragic, lightning crashes and changedancers everywhere. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Don't worry everydancer, we will save you" 'Sorry - '"Dragostea Din Tei, I knew you come, my dad told me to protect the dancers and stop the beasts" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"Well me and the others are gonna do everything to stop this tragic!" A changedancer comes to Kissing Strangers P1 'Kissing Strangers (P1) - '"Wah, get away from me!" Kissing Strangers P2 steps in. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"Get away from my best friend you moron *Kicks the changedancer*" 'Footloose - '"Well, this tells me, that we can attack the changedancers together" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"Yeah, can do anything to save this world!" 'BonBon - '"No sweat, let's do this" The dancers battle the changedancers, and a while later. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"Hey guys, I have a bad feeling about this, I can see this city over here" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Let's go here" At the city. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Wow, this city is abandoned" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"I know, it's been like this for 3 decades" 'Diggy - '"Three decades!?" 'Risky Business - '"Are you serious!?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"I'm a prince thank you very much, I know everything" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"There's even this leftover milk, what will happen if I drink this" Kissing Strangers P2 drinks the milk, but it was expired, then he vomits because of it being expired. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"Yuck, this is expired" 'Can't Hold Us - '"Other than the expired food, the houses are broken and there rats everywhere" 'Youth - '"Yeah, what if a hurricane attacks this place" 'Handclap (P1) - '"I can't imagine that" 'Handclap (P3) - '"Guys, speaking of hurricane, there's one now" A hurricane arrives, Animals Extreme pops out of the hurricane, whilst Don't Stop Me Now is attacking him. 'Don't Stop Me Now - '"Let me handle this, Dragostea Din Tei, you have to leave, I'm gonna take care of this" 'Dragostea Din Tei P2 - '"On it, there's a portal here, to a place" The dancers go to the portal, the portal takes them to the tragic city. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"Really? back here again?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"This is awful!" 'Troublemaker - '"Dragostea Din Tei, you gotta save this place" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) - '"He's gonna do this" 'Blame - '"Hey guys, look at this crystal stick, this can help the city" '24K Magic (P2) - '"Go on Dragostea Din Tei, you got this" '24K Magic (P1) - '"Yeah, you can do this" 'Don't Worry (P1) - '"Believe in yourself" Dragostea Din Tei P2 tries to get the crystal stick but suddenly a changedancer breaks it in half. Everydancer gasps. 'BonBon - '"Oh no, this can't be" 'All About Us (P1) - '"The changedancer just broke the special stick" 'Changedancer - '"Haha, there's something for you guys" The changedancer uses the wind power and blows everydancer away into a beach. At the beach, the members are in the water except Dragostea Din Tei P2 who seems to be missing. 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"That was crazy" 'All About Us (P3) - '"I'm all wet" 'Footloose - '"We are all wet" 'All About Us (P1) - '"Everydancer ok?" 'All About Us (P2) - '"Speaking of ok, has anydancer seen Dragostea Din Tei P2? He's missing" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) - '"He could be imprisioned" '24K Magic (P1) - '"Maybe he's on the edge on top of the cliff" 'All About Us (P3) - '"He could be, I'm really worried about him" 'BonBon - '"If that's the case everydancer, let's go find him" 'Youth - '"We members need to reunite" At the top of the cliff, Dragostea Din Tei P2 is seen on his knees crying. 'BonBon - '"Sir Dragostea Din Tei, are you ok?" 'Handclap (P1) - '"Yeah, it's gonna be fine, we can figure it out" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"*Sniff* No, I can't, I'm not an actual prince, this is the end, there's no way to save Just Dance World, *Sniffs* It's all my fault" He carrys on crying. 'Handclap (P3) - '"Why would you say that?" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Yeah, you are strong" 'Wherever I Go - '"You can do this" 'What Is Love - '"Believe in yourself" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"If that's the case, I am a strong dancer who has great knowledge to know what to do, c'mon everydancer, let's do this. Together" The dancers run to a kingdom where there's danger going on. 'Animals (Extreme) - '"Aha, I knew it, you fools are there to give me more power Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"No he is not" 'Diggy - '"He's here to save the world" 'What Is Love - '"We are here for one reason" 'Wherever I Go - '"And that reason is to defeat you" Animals Extreme gets very irate and snaps. 'Animals (X) - '"Nonsense, you fools are just here to think that I am gonna be defeated, this crystal stick belongs to me not you foolish dancers!!!!" 'Footloose - '"How are we gonna get this stick?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Here's the plan, Handclap P1 gets tied in this rope around his stomach, grab each others leg, so I can grab this crystal stick" 'Animals (Extreme) - '"You think you can do this, well you can't" '24K Magic (P2) - '"Animals Extreme, you are one of the dancers who doesn't trust anydancer like US, you *Points at Animals Extreme's face* are dishonest, you are nasty and most of all, you are the worse dancer of all time!!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"Ready for the plan dancers?" 'Everydancer - '"Ready" They do the plan, the wind blows the dancers whilst Dragostea Din Tei P2 is trying to get the stick. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"This will save the world" 'Animals (X) - '"No, I will get this stick, it belongs to me!!" The wind gets harder, then the dancers float as Dragostea Din Tei P2 grabs the stick, he's letten go and he's blown away. 'Footloose - '"Dragostea Din Tei, Nooooooooo" A silence was started, the dancers all go down on their feet, the wind stops. 'All About Us (P2) - '"What happened to him?" 'All About Us (P3) - '"He got blown away here" 'Can't Hold Us - '"This can't be, he can't die" 'What Is Love - '"I think he's gone somewhere" 'Footloose - '"This can't be" Footloose cries as he hugs Risky Business. Suddenly a light appears on the clouds, it was Dragostea Din Tei P2 who got the stick and he flies down the balcony. Everydancer gets excited that he's not gone. 'Diggy - ''"Yay, you are alive, group hug everydancer" The dancers group hug. '''Animals (X) - '"Ha Ha, you still haven't defeated me yet" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Well here I go" Everydancer hold each others hands, whilst Dragostea Din Tei P2 is in the middle, the members glow and the shine goes on Dragostea Din Tei P2. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Animals Extreme, you may have thought that this world is chaos, but with your changedancers it is, now time for a battle, I present you, my Leadership attack" Dragostea Din Tei P2 defeats Animals Extreme, and then he waves the crystal sticks, the changedancers go away, and everything gets repaired, and Just Dance World is safe and sound. After a short while, the other dancers come. 'Sorry - '"Dragostea Din Tei, you did it, you used the crystal stick and everything is now safe and sound" 'Don't Stop Me Now - '"You are an absolute royal dancer, you should be king one day" 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"If you were king, we'd do a ceremony for it" 'Risky Business - '"Well done boss, without you, what could we do?" 'Scream and Shout (X) - '"We would be powerless" They laugh. Later that night. 'Don't Stop Now Me - '"Attention everydancer, we are all gathered around here to annouce you that Dragostea Din Tei P2 will perform his talent for the first time ever" Dragostea Din Tei P2 flies on the air and glows, and he uses his magic to show fireworks. As the fireworks go on, everydancer cheer. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) - '"Greatest prince of all time" 'Youth - '"Best performance ever" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Thank you so much everydancer for coming to watch my performance" 'Sorry - '"Dad, isn't those fireworks beautiful?" 'Don't Stop Me Now - '"Of course they are" Don't Stop Me Now grabs Sorry and hugs him. 'Don't Stop Me Now - '"Son, I am so proud of you for helping me to stop those beasts" 'Sorry - '"I'm sure you are, because I am proud as well" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"*Laughs as he flies* Best performance ever!!" The end. I hope you all enjoyed the movie! Category:Blog posts